We Loved with a Love That Was More Than Love
by MoonSword1994
Summary: Loki and Mayura are now married, which means it is time to celebrate! How will the night turn out? Will Narugami end up with a lampshade on his head? Will Fenrir manage to finally eat his fill? And why does it seem like more weddings are on the horizon? Find all this out and more!


**A/N: This is just a little one-shot from my story, 'The God's Bride.' It's the reception of Loki and Mayura's wedding as well as their wedding night. Thought this was a nice piece to have out while I work on the sequel. Enjoy!**

* * *

Music filtered from the backyard, light reflected off of the trees and the sounds of people having a good time could be heard throughout the entire neighborhood. Many a passerby wondered what kind of party could be being thrown at the mansion of the reclusive detective, after all he was not known for being incredibly social and in fact few had seen him in person. Those who had knew he had a butler, a tiny black dog, and a pink-haired woman that always seemed to be hanging around. How could three people and a dog make so much noise? Well, for starters, it was not just three people and a dog: rather it was three humans, seven gods, and three mythical creatures. And they were celebrating the union between a god and a mortal; the first there had been in centuries and one truly worth rejoicing over.

Yamino had transformed the grounds into a beautiful reception area. There were three tables set up; the head table was located beneath the cherry trees with two long tables running on the left and right of the main table. The tables were covered in lace tablecloths with patterned china plates on top, real silver utensils and crystal goblets for wine and silver tankards for the mead. Fairy lights hung from the branches of the trees in the yard, and four large posts had been put up around the dining area, with several long strands of lights creating a box around the area and going diagonally between them. Earlier Narugami and Frey had laid down a temporary floor where the tables rested and the empty served as a dance floor. During the beginning of the reception, it had remained vacant while the guests dined on Yamino's incredible cooking. Dinner had been served not too long ago, a veritable buffet of various cuisines ranging from traditional Norse to modern Japanese with some other countries represented with just as many dishes and drinks.

The newlyweds, Loki and Mayura Laufeyiarson, watched happily from their table under the cherry tree as their friends and family ate and drank to their marriage in a way that only gods knew how. Narugami was already on his third tankard of mead and from what they could hear, was having trouble between speaking like a mortal teenage boy and the young god that he was; Loki personally found it ironic that a god renowned for his drinking skills was such a lightweight in this form. Even Mayura could hold her liquor better than he could. The Norns were already on the dance floor, dancing quite gracefully to the music even if no one else was, they hardly seemed to care though it was almost like they knew others would soon join them. Freya was speaking rather enthusiastically with Heimdall, who seemed to be trying to conceal the blush on his cheeks with his hands, while Frey and Gullinbursti ate their combined weight in roasted peppers and beef. Daidouji was speaking with Yamino and Koutaro as they ate at a table to the right, the three of them each with a tankard of mead in front of them though they were not drinking them quite as vigorously as Narugami. Fenrir and Ecchan were lying in a heap together, surrounded by numerous empty plates that they had devoured just minutes before.

The god of mischief turned to his bride and found her smiling as she too took in all that was happening. His eyes drifted up to her pink hair, it was pulled back and up in a braided bun with several purple ribbons woven in, a sign that she was a member of the Aesir nobility, just as he was. She seemed to be taking this all in stride, but he did not expect anything less, she always had a way of handling any situation with surprising ease.

"Yamino out did himself with this reception," she said, her voice glowing with affection for her new stepson and dear friend. "I know he was worried about having only three days to prepare, but he couldn't have done better even with three years."

"Thank you, Miss Mayura," said Yamino, materializing beside her with a pitcher in hand to refill her drink. "You're right, I was concerned about the timeline, but I'm glad that everything is to your satisfaction. By the way, Miss Mayura, now that you and Father are married, what would you like Fenrir and I to call you? You are our stepmother after all."

Mayura shook her head. "You don't have to call me anything other than 'Mayura', Yamino."

Yamino did not seem to agree. "I insist on a more proper title for you, now that you're officially a member of the family."

"Yamino does have a point, Mayura," said Loki with a wink. "You're my wife and their stepmother, so you need a new title to go along with your new position in the family. Yamino, how about while we're on our honeymoon you and Fenrir come up with a name to call Mayura? It doesn't have to be 'mother' or 'mom' because I know that's what you call Angrboda."

"That's a great idea," said Yamino happily as he poured more mead into Loki's cup. "I'll speak to Big Brother right away. Is there anything I can get you in the mean time?"

"Maybe a camera," said Loki wryly as he watched Narugami stumble onto the dance floor, sweeping Skuld into his arms before clumsily dancing with her.

"Ah, such a fair and heavenly maiden!" declared Narugami as he kissed Skuld's cheek, making her giggle. "The gods have blessed me with a golden haired angel of unparalleled beauty. And before the eve is done, she shall become my intended bride."

Mayura looked over at an equally stunned Loki who merely laughed his shock off and smiled as Narugami and Skuld continued their dance, with Skuld mostly supporting the drunken god of thunder. It seemed that there would be another wedding soon enough.

"I hope he remembers that proposal in the morning," said Loki cheekily as Koutaro and Urd began dancing together, much more coordinated than Skuld and Narugami. "I wonder when Urd and Koutarou will announce their engagement?"

"Probably soon," said Mayura as she watched her friend dance. "Do you think Verdandi and Yamino will get married soon too?"

Loki shook his head. "That's not likely, Yamino's very traditional and is taking his relationship with Verdandi very seriously. Verdandi knows this already, so if he proposed now she would think he was as drunk as Narugami."

Mayura looked over at Yamino whom was politely asking Verdandi to dance, she accepted his invitation and they began dancing a waltz despite the music being a bit more up-tempo. It pleased her to see Yamino looking so happy, he had been alone for far too long, according to Loki who had informed her of his youngest son's banishment to an endless ocean when he was just a baby. That surprised her greatly, considering his kind and gentle nature, but then again Odin had done it and according to Loki he had a vendetta against Loki and his family. That worried Mayura a little, now that she was Loki's wife, Odin might try to come after her next; she had yet to voice these concerns to Loki but she could tell that that troubled him as well even if they had not discussed it openly. She reached over and put her hand on his, squeezing it gently.

Loki glanced over at her and felt a contented smile spread across his lips, he could hardly believe that it had only been three days since she came back from Utgard, it felt like that was a completely different lifetime. One thing had been made clear by that misadventure of hers, he would never take her presence in his life for granted again, he would treasure every moment he was able to have with her and make sure to tell her often how much she meant to him. "Would you care to dance, my wife?"

"I would love to," said Mayura happily and together they stood up, their hands still connected and everyone around them clapped.

The song switched to something more romantic and slow as Loki escorted Mayura to the center of the dance floor. Once they reached the center, Loki took Mayura's in his arms and held her close as they began dancing, a waltz similar to what Yamino and Verdandi had been doing but much more graceful. The pair glided easily across the floor, everyone whom had been dancing before had made way for them, instead taking to the sidelines to watch the newlyweds dance. Mayura, found herself a little dizzy as she and Loki spun around, and she held onto him just a bit tighter than before as if afraid she would lose her balance. Not that that would be abnormal for her, but she did not want to ruin this special moment with her new husband.

Loki noticed and brushed his lips across her forehead. "You're doing wonderfully, Mayura, much better than when I started teaching you back then."

Mayura blushed at the thought of the horrible dance lessons Loki had endured on her part when she was about eighteen and insisted on him teaching her how to dance. She had stepped all over his feet, fallen several times, and tripped up on a number of occasions so they ended up on the floor. It was a miracle she had learned anything at all and could dance as well as she could now, and it was a true testament to Loki's endless patience that he had not given up on teaching her. In this moment, she was especially glad.

Looking around, she saw that everyone was standing at the edge of the dance floor, watching them intently. "Loki, is something wrong?" asked Mayura quietly. "Why isn't anyone else dancing?"

"Oh, I forgot about that," said Loki just as quietly. "You see, Mayura, we're the highest ranking among the Aesir here and as such certain protocol is expected to be followed. In this case, when both of us are dancing, the rest of the gods are expected to stop and watch, showing their respect. If it's just one of us dancing at a time, then they can participate as well. There are other rules that you'll notice being observed after today, so don't be surprised if you're treated a little differently from now on."

Mayura frowned slightly. "I don't want to be treated any differently, by our friends or family."

Loki chuckled warmly. "Don't worry about it, Mayura, the differences will be so minor right now that you won't even really notice. Now, were we to venture to another realm, that would be an entirely different story."

"How?" asked Mayura just as the music stopped and so did they, the crowd began clapping again as she and Loki bowed.

Daidouji came from his table to where Mayura was standing, he smiled at them both then silently gestured for Mayura's hand. "I hope you don't mind, but I'd like a dance with my daughter."

With a bow, Loki placed Mayura's hand in her father's then headed back for his seat, signaling to Yamino and Fenrir to join him when they could. The music began just as he sat down and he watched as Daidouji and Mayura began to dance. He could not help but feel a little jealous of Daidouji, he was able to share a special moment with his daughter, one they would both remember for the rest of their lives; but thanks to Odin, Loki would not be able to do the same with his daughter. His beloved daughter Hel was forever lost to him thanks to Odin's meddling, and he would never see her get married or have a family of her own, nor would he be able to have a complete family again. At least now with Mayura, the ache would not be as all consuming.

"Nice dancing, Daddy," said Fenrir, wagging his tail as he sat beside Loki's chair.

"You danced wonderfully, Father," said Yamino as he stood beside his father. "It would seem those dance lessons paid off."

Loki smiled serenely. "Yes, Mayura has certainly improved in her coordination over the years." He leaned over and picked up Fenrir, settling the little black dog on his lap. "Now, are things for our honeymoon arranged?"

Yamino nodded. "Yes, you're scheduled to leave tomorrow afternoon on the airplane. Hotel and transportation have already been seen to as well. Have you told her that you're going to reinvestigate the Jack the Ripper case yet?"

"Not yet," said Loki with a wry grin. "I'm glad we were able to arrange this instead of the cruise through the Bermuda Triangle. At least this way, I'll know for a fact we have a chance of returning."

"You actually believe all that crap she said about it?" asked Fenrir skeptically.

Loki shrugged. "Not really, but considering all that's happened recently, I wouldn't be surprised if it actually had supernatural powers. And with this Jack the Ripper reexamining, it gives us an opportunity to tour England, a place I've been curious about since we began living in Midgard."

"Perhaps our next family vacation could be to France?" suggested Yamino hopefully.

"Yes, I think that would be nice," agreed Loki as he rubbed Fenrir's ears. "Are you two alright with staying here by yourselves?"

Yamino nodded immediately. "Of course, Father, it would be ludicrous of us to accompany you on your honeymoon. Besides, a month away might be just what you and Mayura need after your ordeal."

A dark shadow crossed Loki's eyes but he was quick to hide it from his sons. "Yes, spending two weeks sick in a cave in a frozen wasteland is hardly good. And after dealing with my twin on top of it all."

"I hope Mom's alright," said Fenrir quietly. "I still don't trust that Utgard guy, even if Mayura said this is what Mom wanted."

"Your mother's a strong woman," said Loki fondly. "She won't let him get away with more than she wants. Don't worry about her too much, Fenrir, focus on repairing your relationship with Mayura right now and on how you're going to be a big help to Yamino while we're gone. I'm depending on you to guard the house while I'm away, the wards are strong but having a good guard dog like you is invaluable."

Fenrir wagged his tail eagerly. "I will, Daddy, I will. When you two get back, I'll be a best friend to Mayura."

"Good," said Loki then he looked at Yamino. "Are things for tonight ready?"

Again his second eldest nodded. "I've seen to everything, Father, you and Mayura won't be disturbed tonight."

"Excellent," said Loki with a mischievous glint in his emerald eyes. "I wonder what Mayura will say when she sees what we've done?"

* * *

As Daidouji danced with his only child, he had to resist breaking down and crying several times, it was overwhelming to think that the beautiful little girl he had raised by himself had grown up into a radiant young woman and now belonged to someone else. Even if she said she would be around for him, and that he would always be welcome at her house, things could never be as they were before. She was a wife now, a woman that had come into her own right under his nose, and it took all of his strength not to let her see how heartbroken he was over all of this.

"Daddy, what's wrong?" asked Mayura when she saw her father's expression.

"I'm fine," said Daidouji and he hoped he sounded sincere. "I just wish that you're mother could be here to see this. I'm sure she would have been very happy."

Mayura smiled. "Mommy would have thought this was fantastic, like one of her stories." She then gave her father a concerned look. "But that's not what's actually bothering you, is it, Daddy?"

Daidouji let out a small sigh. "You're far more perceptive now, Mayura, and you're right that's not what I've been thinking about. It's just . . . I haven't come to terms with the fact that my baby isn't a baby anymore or mine for that matter."

"Of course I'm still yours, Daddy," said Mayura, sounding on the verge of tears. "I'll always be your little Mayura, always."

"Mayura, sweetie, I know that," said Daidouji softly, "but I also know that this is all part of you growing up into the amazing woman I always knew you would be. And I have to learn to live with you as both a grown woman and a wife, something I wasn't entirely prepared to do when you were younger." He chuckled. "I think I was in denial that you would ever find someone like Loki or would grow up as quickly as you did, so I didn't allow myself to get caught up in the future."

Mayura smiled sweetly as tears swam in her ruby eyes. "Oh Daddy, it's going to be fine. You'll see everything is going to work out for all of us in the end. Who knows, you might even meet a nice woman who'll like solving mysteries."

Daidouji rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Of course you would turn a tender moment into an opportunity to talk about mysteries."

"I did it to distract you," said Mayura gently. "I don't want you to be sad anymore, Daddy, so please smile."

He gave her a smile that did not quite reach his eyes but it seemed to satisfy her enough that she smiled in return. It was a start and he knew it would be a while before he completely accepted the fact his baby was all grown up, yet for her he would risk a little pain. He had taken on a goddess to protect her once after all, and he would gladly do it again.

* * *

The night progressed on with more dancing and a decadent cake provided by the Narugmi, whom was now working part-time at a bakery. It was three tiers of the richest chocolate cake with the most delicious strawberry filling, covered in a blanket of white fondant and creamy white chocolate frosting. Mayura probably had three pieces before everyone else had finished their first. When it came to cake, she always seemed to have more than plenty of room. Finally the guests began leaving the mansion, and thanks to Yamino's foresight, there were three taxis waiting outside to take the various gods, goddesses, and mortals back home. As they left they gave their final congratulations to Mayura and Loki, the latter of whom was eager to see them leaving at last.

"You looked beautiful, Lady Mayura!" said Urd as she embraced Mayura. "We Norns were grateful for the opportunity to bear witness to this auspicious moment."

"We're so glad you could be here," said Mayura with a bright smile as she received Verdandi next. "You aren't going to stay the night, Verdandi? I'm sure Yamino could have a room prepared."

Verdandi shook her head as she pulled away. "No, it would be best if I were with my sisters tonight, Lord Thor is proving to be most challenging and will likely stay with us. Skuld apologizes for leaving without saying farewell but she thought it best to get him in the taxi as soon as possible."

"I don't envy her there," snickered Loki and Mayura gave him a reproving enough look that he sobered up rather quickly though he struggled to maintain his composure.

"Lord Loki, I have a wedding gift from the Norns," said Verdandi solemnly as she looked at him. "We will support you in your endeavors, whatever they may be."

Loki nodded. "Thank you, Verdandi, your support will likely prove invaluable when the time comes." He looked at Mayura who was looking at him somewhat worriedly. "Although I have faith that it won't come to that any time soon."

"Your faith is well placed, Lord Loki," said Urd calmly. "Lord Odin has yet to begin making a move against you or your allies, so it is safe for us for the moment."

"Let me know the moment something changes," said Loki sternly and the two sisters nodded before leaving for the front yard.

Frey came up next, Gullinbursti at his side and glared harshly at Loki. "Don't forget what a wonderful bride you have, Loki, treasure her forever in your heart."

Loki calmly met the other god's gaze, he had nothing to fear from Frey he knew that, but he was still unsettled by the brazenness of his glare. "I plan on doing just that, Frey. Thank you for coming."

"You're welcome," said Frey politely before turning to Mayura, to whom he gave a warm smile. "Thank you for inviting me to your wedding, it was almost as lovely as you are. Now, don't hesitate to call if you need anything, Mayura, even if it's just a friend."

"I'll remember that, Frey," said Mayura kindly as Loki put an arm around her waist and held her against him. "Please be safe getting home."

"Thank you for the concern," said Frey and he moved away to allow his sister and Heimdall a chance to say their goodbyes.

"It was such an honor to be your bridesmaid," said Freya, her eyes sparkling and cheeks flushed pink. "Come see me when you get back from your honeymoon, you two!"

"We will!" agreed Mayura, looking to Loki.

"Goodbye, Freya," said Loki, rolling his eyes.

The goddess of love nodded dreamily and then Heimdall appeared at her side, an arm loosely on her shoulders.

"Thank you for inviting me," said Heimdall to them both before looking directly at Mayura, "and for assisting me in returning to my original form. For what it's worth, Frey, Freya and I will also support you when the time comes."

Mayura smiled sweetly at the all-seeing god. "It was good of you to come, and you should really be thanking Angrboda, she gave me the runes in the first place."

"I will the next time I see her," replied Heimdall sincerely. "And Loki, I'm glad that we're on friendlier terms, you sure do know how to throw a party."

Loki gave him a weak yet honest smile. "Thank you, Heimdall. For coming and for your support, both are greatly appreciated by Mayura and I."

"No problem," said Heimdall with a shrug. "Just return the favor someday."

The newlyweds nodded and the last of the guests left, Daidouji and Koutaro having left already to assist Skuld with Narugami whom in his drunken state had been trying to activate Mjölnir in hopes of having a fireworks show. Once they were all alone, Yamino appeared with a small lantern and a metal key.

"Here's the key to your suite," he said as he handed the key and lantern to Loki. "I'll be by with breakfast in the morning."

"Thank you, Yamino," said Loki as he took Mayura's hand. Together they ran across the grounds to a secluded corner.

"Loki, what's going on?" asked Mayura with a laugh as they ran.

Loki said nothing as he led her to the destination, when they arrived there was a small building where none had been the day before, it looked like a small cottage from a fairy tale story. Mayura was about to ask about its origins when Loki unlocked the door with the key given to him by Yamino and pulled her inside, locking it behind them to ensure privacy. It was dark save for the light provided by the lantern and Loki was quick to remedy this with a snap of his fingers, lighting the fire in the fireplace and several candles, flooding the room in a dim, romantic lighting.

"It's so beautiful," said Mayura as she looked around at the simple cottage.

There was a fireplace on the far wall across from the door, a luxurious looking bed to her left and a small table with a picnic basket on the table top to her right, an armoire behind it and not much else in the way of furniture. She was more than a little curious as to why Loki had brought her here instead of back to their room in the mansion.

"I'm glad you like it," said Loki as he began removing his wedding clothes, walking towards the armoire. "It's not much, I know, but it's not supposed to be. Traditionally a Norse bride and groom are sequestered to their newly built house for their wedding night, since we don't really have that luxury I made do with this." He gestured at the small but cozy cottage. "It's amazing the things you can do with magic."

Mayura nodded as she watched him remove some of the layers of his attire, blushing despite herself, she had seen Loki undress many times and often assisted but something about this was different. She felt like a fumbling virgin all over again.

Loki caught her staring and stopped his work. "Could you help me?"

She blushed harder again as she walked over to where he was standing, her fingers trembling as she brought them up towards his clothes, she tried pulling at some of the strings but her hands were shaking so badly they could not hold them for more than a few moments. She cursed herself for her innocence and embarrassment, if this had been any other night she would have not been shaking or nervous, but it was her wedding night and for some reason her thoughts and nerves decided to betray her when she needed them most.

"Mayura," said Loki gently, putting his hands on hers and they stopped shaking, "there's no reason to be nervous, my love, we've done this before."

"Yes, but," said Mayura, not able to look him in the eye, "this is different. We're married now and . . . it means more."

Loki, whom was well versed in the various emotions that came with this kind of act, was rendered utterly speechless. It then struck him, a feeling from long ago when he first married Angrboda, he had been just as nervous that night as Mayura was being this night. He almost laughed at his stupidity, it had been so long since he had been in this situation that he had completely forgotten just how nerve wracking it could be for someone. There was so much pressure for it to be an incredible night and for everything to go right that it could overshadow the fact it was meant to be fun. Not to mention that Mayura was right, this was no longer an act shared by a pair of intended but was now one that would be shared by man and wife. Suddenly he was feeling a little more nervous than he had been moments earlier.

Gently he brought his hands from hers and cupped both of her cheeks, forcing her face up so they were looking at each other. He smiled adoringly at his blushing bride and leaned forward, kissing her just as sweetly as the first time, a way of reassuring her and himself that there was nothing to be nervous about. When he pulled away he saw a look of relief on Mayura's face and he knew he had at least succeeded in calming her down.

"I love you," she said and he felt himself relaxing in turn.

"I love you too," he replied before dropping his hands away.

Her confidence renewed, she went back to undressing her husband, her fingers steady as she pulled on the various strings that allowed the pieces of his clothing to fall away from his body. When she reached his undershirt and pants, he stopped her work and pushed her hands away gently.

"My turn," he said in response to her confused expression.

Her cheeks burned as she nodded and tried to calm her racing heart as it pounded against her ribcage. Loki's lips brushed against hers for a brief moment as his arms went around her waist to the back of her bodice, trailing up until he found the zipper at the top, neatly hidden under a piece of fabric. He silently thanked whoever had invented such a device for creating it, as this made things so much simpler than the many strings and ties that came with the traditional clothes in Asgard. The zipper went down easily and when it was finished, he moved his hands from around her waist up to her shoulders, tugging the dress down carefully and she assisted.

They stood facing each other, Loki in an undershirt and pants and Mayura in a slip, he took her hand and guided her over to the bed. She was so focused on making the journey that she missed her footing and tripped, crashing into Loki and sending them both onto the bed.

"I guess that's one way to get me in bed," laughed Loki as he untangled his limbs from Mayura's.

Mayura was blushing even more fiercely than before, she knew she was going to screw this up, it would have been unusual if this had gone right. "I'm sorry," she said quietly, her head bent down. "I guess I'm still a klutz."

Loki smiled tenderly and pulled her on top of him, her hair falling like a curtain around his head. "And I wouldn't change that for anything."

Before she could reply, he sealed her lips closed with his and her body liquefied against him, the heat and hunger of the kiss taking away any will to continue using her body for something as meaningless as sitting up. Without breaking their kiss, Loki's hands traveled up her legs, over the swell of her hips to where the slip had moved and with the barest amount of pressure moved it up towards her head. His skin burned hot against hers and she moaned as he touched her, helping him when the slip reached her chest. She sat up and together they took it off, leaving her in just a pair of lacy, white panties.

The trickster god's mouth went dry at the sight of his wife, bare breasted and straddling his waist, her long pink hair framing her beautiful face and body so well he was awestruck. _'How did I get so lucky?'_ he wondered as Mayura's hands went to his shirt, unbuttoning the buttons at an agonizingly slow speed. He had a feeling that she was doing this just to torment him, make him pay for some of those times when he made her wait for his touch, but if only she knew how torturous that was for him. Grabbing her hands, which were only on the third button of too many, he moved them away before grabbing his shirt and tugging roughly on the fabric sending buttons flying across the room.

"I was getting to it," she argued as she helped him remove the torn shirt, tossing it to the floor.

"You were taking too long," he countered before grabbing her by the hips and flipping her onto her back, him between her legs. He took advantage of the position to grind his straining erection against her womanhood, causing them both to moan with need.

Mayura rolled her hips against him and felt him shudder. "Hurry up, Loki, I need you."

Loki could barely form a coherent thought, let alone a sentence, so he settled for a whiny grunt before removing his pants and boxers leaving him naked before her. She looked at him hungrily, his body was firm and well defined, skin tanned to perfection and his manhood was nothing to scoff at; while she had nothing to compare it to, she knew it was the only one she wanted. He looked down at her and smirked, before swiftly moving to remove her panties in one motion. With a coy grin, she backed away from him, moving up the bed towards the small mountain of pillows while he got on the bed and followed her on all fours like a predator after his prey.

She squealed when he grabbed her ankle and brought it up to his shoulder, continuing his journey so her knee was then hooked over his shoulder. Emerald met ruby and he winked before dipping his head down between her legs, his tongue gliding over her folds easily and she moaned wantonly. Loki continued to work her with his tongue, focusing mainly on the outer area while occasionally flicking across her sensitive bud, though it was never for very long. Mayura was getting worked up into a frenzy of passion, torn between wanting to finish and this never ending, a sentiment she expressed rather loudly when he swiftly buried two fingers inside of her without any resistance. Despite her best efforts, she could not get quite to completion, every time she gave some sign that she was close he would stop whatever he was doing and move on to something else. It was rather frustrating.

Mercifully Loki's need soon overpowered his desire to drag this out, and he slowly kissed up her body, bypassing her breasts altogether at least for the moment anyhow. It was going to be a long night and he did not want every one of her spots exhausted before they were completely finished with each other. Soon enough he was above her, his cock primed at her slick entrance. Loki leaned down and captured her lips in a bruising kiss as he simultaneously thrust in to her entrance, the heat sheathing his cock snugly, almost to the point that he could not move. Wrapping her legs around his waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck he began to thrust, his manhood slowly moving in and out of her, his lips moving down from her mouth across her jawline to her neck. As his movements sped up, he placed his head in the crook of her neck, breathing in her scent deeply as he became absorbed in everything about her: her smell, her feel, her sounds. It all acted as a kind of aphrodisiac that spurred him on to continue.

"Loki!" cried Mayura, her fingers digging into his shoulders as she clung to him, her climax building to a higher peak. This was unlike anything they had done before, not just the position, but often he would get her to climax at least once before he entered her yet this time he had teased her to the point and did not go through with it. She suddenly understood why, it was to make this moment all the more pleasurable.

Almost all too soon, she felt warmth building up in her lower belly, and just as Loki moved back in she felt her climax hit sending her tumbling down to seemingly unbelievable heights of ecstasy. Somewhere in the back of her mind she heard Loki shout out her name, then felt the warmth of his seed fill her as he too joined her in bliss.

Loki almost collapsed, the strength of his release more than he had experienced before, but luckily for him Mayura was there waiting for him to fall. She wrapped her arms him lovingly, her fingers carding their way through his sweat dampened locks, as they both attempted to regain their bearings once again.

"I love you," panted Loki.

Mayura smiled. "I love you too, Loki."

"Strange mystery," he said with a grin.

"Not really," replied Mayura as she leaned down and claimed his lips.

The two newlyweds did not know what was in their future, they did not know what plans Odin had in store for them or how their lives were about to change. All they knew was they loved each other and in at moment that was all that mattered.


End file.
